Different Eclipse Moment
by hollandjs
Summary: What would'be happened if Bella would have shut her window in Eclipse and the aftermath. R&R PLEASE! Need ideas for better title. Reviews make me update!
1. Slam the Window

Disclaimer!!!!!!- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor Forever 21.

This is what wouldve happened if Bella would've closed her window in Eclipse.

If anyone wants to help me out, it would be greatly appreciated. Just PM me.

Thanks! Enjoy!

~Jeanne

Bella's POV

I went into the house. Charlie saw me before I could run back up without being noticed. "Aren't you going to La Push?"Nah, my truck won't start" "You can take the cruiser" he said. "No that's ok I'm really tired." I thundered up the steps anger spilling out of each step. I went over to my window, opened it and shut it just loud enough so I knew he heard it. I closed the blinds and the curtains and climbed into bed. I really didn't want to shut him out, but I really needed to see Jake. He just didn't understand that I would be safe in La Push. I rolled over suddenly exhausted and fell into an uneasy, but dreamless sleep. When I woke up the next morning, and went downstairs, there was a note attached to the front door.

"_Bella,_

_I'm really sorry about everything that happened last night. I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper for the weekend. Alice wants to hang out with you and take you shopping. Please go with her, it will be fun. _

_Forgive me._

_Love,_

_Edward."_

"Well" I thought, "At least I can do something this weekend. I think I'm in desperate need to change my look and maybe scare Edward a little" I felt bad for thinking that but right now I needed to get to school. I grabbed my coat, pushed the thought out of my mind and walked out the door. When I got to school, I saw Alice waiting for me in the parking lot. "I have never seen my brother so sad last night. What did you do?" "He wouldn't let me go to La Push last night. I haven't seen Jake in a while and I am safe with the wolves so I got mad and wouldn't let him come up to my room. I can't wait to go shopping!" "_You _want to go shopping?" "Yes I do. I want to change my look." "Whee! I can't wait!" she exclaimed. We walked into school went our separate ways.

After school I called Charlie who didn't answer. I left him a message telling him that I was going shopping with Alice. "I'm just going to spend the night ok? I'll come by later and get my stuff and make dinner. Love you" We got into the Volvo and sped off toward Seattle. We got there 45 minutes later. We went to Forever 21 and started shopping. 2 hours later we left each with 2 new outfits and a new pair of shoes each. It was so much fun. I never realized how much fun shopping could be with Alice when I didn't complain the whole time. We went back to my house so I could get my pajamas and make dinner for Charlie. I went into the kitchen and started making spaghetti. When Charlie got home he talked to Alice while I finished dinner. She had him wrapped around her finger. He just loves her. After dinner we went back to the Cullen's and hung out. "Where are Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper?" "Hunting in Canada I think. Somewhere up north about 14 hours away. "Wow that's far." I commented. "Yeah it is but it's where they are having a major bear problem so they thought they would help." She smiled at me. I smiled back and said "Well I'm going to bed. It's 10:30 and I am tired from shopping. Tomorrow we should get all dressed up and go out. What do you think? We can go when the boys get back. We can make them drool then leave." I laughed. "Where do you want to go?" "We should go to a club and go dancing! Wouldn't that be fun?" "Yeah let's do it. I know the best club in LA and we can be there in an hour, dance for ever then come home. Rosalie will want to come too." We went and searched for Rosalie and found her in the living room. We asked and she was happy to come along. I was surprised since she didn't like me very much. We went and picked out outfits to wear. I picked the tube dress and heels I got out shopping. Alice picked out a teal dress and Rosalie a blue one. Both were as short as mine. (Above knee length) I went to bed that night so excited. I couldn't wait. When I got up in the morning, Alice immediately started getting ready. She ironed out dresses, did our hair, and got everything ready. "Yay! Girls night out!" we said in unison. Around 4 we put our dresses on. Esme called Emmett and told him what we were doing. We could hear him through the phone. "Why don't we get to go? Where are you going?" he whined. "It's girls' night out and I said so. And we're not telling you. Their secret is safe with me." She growled. "Ok ok, we'll be home in 15 minutes." Esme hung up the phone and smiled.

Edward's POV

"They're going where?" I asked Emmett the second he hung up."Out and they wouldn't tell me where." We walked up the driveway and stopped on the porch. "Are you ready to go in?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper nodded and Carlisle opened the door… What I saw before me was breathtaking. Bella Alice, Rosalie and Angela were walking down the grand staircase. All of our jaws just fell to the floor. Bella looked so beautiful in a black strapless barely there dress. All I could do was stare at her. "Hey" she said. I could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Hey you look really beautiful." "Thanks" she said. I then got momentarily distracted by Jasper's and Emmett's thoughts about what their wives were wearing. Alice looked at Bella and said "Ok we have to go." "_No wait!" _my mind thought. "Wait a minute. We just got home." I said. "Well we have to go if we're going to make it in time." Bella leaned in to me and kissed me lightly on the lips, squeezed my hand and walked out the door with my sisters and mother.

Bella's POV

I climbed into the Mercedes behind Rosalie. Alice was driving, Rose and I were in the back and Angela was up front. We started driving at insane, normal Cullen speeds and were in California in a matter of minutes. It took another 30 minutes to make it to Los Angeles. When we got out of the car a bouncer who took us into a club named Club Pure greeted us. He took us right in to the VIP lounge where we sat and ordered drinks. Before our drinks made it to the table Alice wanted to dance. "Let's dance!" she said leading me out to the floor by the hand. I quickly grabbed Rosalie's hand without thinking and drug her with me.

Bella's clothes she bought.

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2049212736&Page=all Dress

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=outwr%5Fvest&product%5Fid=2053016172&Page=1 Vest

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms%5Fskirts&product%5Fid=2054528568&Page=all Skirt

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=footwr%5Fdressy⊂%5Fcategory=&search%5Fsize=&search%5Fcolor=&search%5Fprice=&product%5Fid=2051547894&Page=all Shoes

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=btms%5Fjeans&product%5Fid=2050784343&Page=all# Jeans

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=casual%5Fbasics%2Factive&product%5Fid=2049367149&Page=all# Shirt

Alice's Dress

.?ID=331699&CategoryID=26682&LinkType=EverGreen

Rosalie's dress

.?ID=319909&CategoryID=26692


	2. ANSorry!

Sorry but I don't think I can update for a few days. AP project is taking over my life!

Here's a sneak peek though.

"_Rosalie, we need to find Bella now!" Alice and Rose ran out the front door of the club past the bouncer and around back to the alley, where she saw a man standing over a lifeless form on the ground. "BELLA!!!!" Alice and Rosalie scream._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for waiting. I hope I don't disappoint. This is in Rosalie POV. _

I decided to drop Angela from going with them. At first it was Esme, then Angela, but I decided to just drop them all. Only Rose, Alice and Bella went to LA.

Rose POV

Bella grabbed my hand and drug me with her. When we went out on the dance floor "Low" by Flo Rida came on. We all started dancing and having a good time. I kept thinking of what Emmett would think if he saw all the guys staring at me. I'm sure Alice and Bella were thinking the same thing. Soon we made our wasy back to the table, when I guy's hand clamped down on my arm. I spun around to see a drunken blonde guy leering at me. I quick pulled my arm out of his clammy grasp and pushed him to the floor. "Get off of me and don't touch me." I hissed. "Whassa matter babe?" he slurred. I walked away to the table, kicking him on the process. I walked to the table, where everyone was laughing. Alice must've seen that coming and told everyone. "That was not funny!" I said huffily. "Yes it was." Bella said boldly. "Emmett's face would've been priceless." She laughed. "Who wants to dance again?" Alice asked excitedly. "I have to go to the bathroom" Bella said. "Ok" I said. She got up and left. Alice sat there for a minute, with a funny look on her face. I noticed it was her "Vision" face. "What do you see?" I asked. "I'm not sure. It keeps flickering to a lot of different things. Damn it!" she banged her hand on the table creating an indent in the table. "Oh no!" she suddenly said. She grabbed my hand and took off. "Rose, we need to find Bella now!" We ran through the front door and around to the back where we saw a man standing over a lifeless body. "BELLA!" we screamed.

The guy took off running. "Rose, get him!" Alice screamed at me. I took off and tacked the guy to the ground putting him into an arm bar. I walked over to where Bella was with Alice, still holding the guy in an arm bar. "Is she okay?" I asked. "Yeah" Alice said. "Just shaken." She helped Bella stand and when she let her go, Bella swayed and almost fell. Alice caught her and said, "Let's get you back to the car." She wobbled, swayed, and then started walking shakily. I dropped the guy who promptly fell on the ground hard, "You better run, now." I said in a deathly voice. He got up and took off down the alley.

I walked with Alice and Bella to the car. When we got in the car, Bella started bawling. "Edward." Was all she would say. "I'll drive," I said. "You call Edward and tell him. I'm going to take my time driving so she calms down a little bit. God I hope he doesn't bite our heads off, she was only gone for a minute." I shuddered at the thought of what he was going to do to us. I would set him straight. I drove home, a little slower then normal while Alice called Bella. I was right when Edward screamed over the phone at Alice. "Give me the phone" I demanded. She gave me the phone while Edward was in mid-rant. "Edward Cullen," I said into the phone. "Do not scream at her like that. There was nothing that could've been done to prevent this and you know it. She wanted to go out tonight and have fun with us. She walked away for one minute. So shut up. She needs you to be there for her and not mad at us. We will be home in an hour. She is in the back right now bawling, so when we come home, you better be nice!" I handed the phone to Alice and sped up racing for home.


	4. Another AN I feel bad sorry

Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy. I will try and update as soon as possible I promise. I have to work more now and school is taking over my life. Also I am in the midst of **severe!!!!! **Writers block.

Sorry!!!!!!!!

If anyone has any ideas they would be much appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hollandjs~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
